Caramel and 7up
by Sweetdums
Summary: I Luv Halloween Fanfiction. Pig Pig underestimates how far Mr. Kitty will go for his favourite candy. Slash. Mr. Kitty/Pig Pig


**Caramel and 7up**

_AN: I really wanted to write something for I Luv Halloween, but my mind couldn't come up with anything short for Finch/DL... Plus, I just think that Mr. Kitty/PigPig is so cute and squishy. The word count's about 680. Anyways, I'm done talking so please enjoy. :D_

"Oh my god, it tastes like warm piss!" Mr. Kitty sputtered in disgust, looking down at the 7up he was holding.

"I told you not to drink it." sighed Pig Pig.

Mr. Kitty had come over to Pig Pig's house seeking refuge from his annoying brother, Spike. At first the younger of the two was against Spencer staying at his house, but his parents wouldn't be home from the Jablonski's party for at least five more hours and he had been threatened with a punch to the face. Sometimes Pig Pig wondered why he even bothered with a friend like Mr. Kitty. Finch was way cooler. Which was why he merely rolled his eyes when Mr. Kitty shoved the pop towards him. His eyes landed on the other sitting cross-legged on the floor across from him slowly and met a glare.

"You rolling you're eyes at me, Piggly?"

Pig Pig reluctantly took the full can and tossed it into the garbage can to his right. Spencer grumbled and began sorting through the rest of the candy they'd gotten earlier on in the night. Pig Pig went to do the same, but his search ended a lot quicker than the blonde's. He looked down at the small candy in his hand before carefully unwrapping it.

Unfortunately, Spencer looked up just in time to see Pig Pig finish unwrapping said candy.

"You got CARAMEL?" he asked incredulously. Even if they barely ate candy anymore, Mr. Kitty always made it his business to eat all the caramel he received on Halloween. It was, after all, his favourite candy.

"Yeah... so?"

"Give it here!"

"No way!" Pig Pig said defiantly, shoving the candy into his mouth. Spencer gave a look of pure terror and Pig Pig returned it with a satisfied smile. Even if Spencer beat him up later, he'd still have the satisfaction of having seen that look.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! SPIT IT OUT!"

Pig Pig was promptly tackled backward, a very angry Spencer shaking him furiously. He choked as he was shook violently but managed to keep his mouth firmly shut. No sense in letting this victory go to waste. Slowly the shaking came to a halt, even though Spencer still looked angry as hell. He gritted his teeth as he thought slowly about what action to take next to get his precious caramel. He only had so much time before the candy dissolved and he had to wait until next year to have his favourite candy.

The events that followed seemed to happen in slow motion for Pig Pig. He could see Spencer slowly closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together forcefully. He gasped in surprise and immediately regretted doing so, as a tongue slide into his mouth. Pig Pig was still in slight shock from the kiss that he almost didn't notice Spencer's tongue swirl around in his mouth and pull the caramel towards his own.

Oh, no. Pig Pig wasn't giving up _that_ easily!

He grabbed the back of Spencer's neck, keeping him from pulling away before he began to try to steal the candy from the other's tongue. It was no easy feat. The heat enveloped Pig Pig as he and Spencer's tongues continued to fight desperately over the quickly shrinking candy. But, he got carried away, and soon he found himself only fighting for the candy because it meant that Spencer would keep kissing him.

Pig Pig felt a twitch between his legs and gasped, finally realizing what was happening. He quickly pulled away from the kiss, removing his hand from Spencer's neck. He panted slowly, looking up at his friend bewilderedly.

Spencer smirked happily as he got to his feet and walked over to the door of the room. He paused to stick out his tongue triumphantly to show the small bit of caramel on the tip of his tongue before walking towards the bathroom.

Damn, Pig Pig would have to buy a whole bag of caramel next time.

**Fin!  
**


End file.
